


Not letting go

by MinChimmyParkSuga



Series: Yoongi is a crazy bih [1]
Category: bts
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Jin and Jimin are brothers, Kidnapping, M/M, almost everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinChimmyParkSuga/pseuds/MinChimmyParkSuga
Summary: Yoongi and Jimin are in an relationship. Yoongi cheats and Jimin tries to break up with him. Yoongi isn't about to let that happen, and having a secret basement doesn't help at all.Book 1
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Series: Yoongi is a crazy bih [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848646
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I just switched to ao3. I came here from wattpad so if you know me from there. Nice to see you again😊.

Stereotypes still exist nowadays in school. The jocks, the cool kids, nerds, etc. And you can't forget the royalty of the school. The king Min Yoongi and the queen/king Park Jimin. the power couple in school, but you would think they would act mean, being so popular and all. Their the polar opposite, well, at least Jimin is. He is the kind of person works for charity and would give speeches for different things. He helps people just from the good in his heart. While Yoongi.......He is mean to everyone but his friend group and Jimin. 

When they walked through the halls they would cause a commotion. And it's the same every morning, Yoongi comes in the doors with one-armed snaked around Jimins waist. While Jimin is smiling while strutting. His skirts always swaying with each step. Everyone was cool with it, they couldn't go against him even if they weren't though. Jimin is even the captain of the cheerleaders.

Their friend groups include

Park Seokjin (Jimin's older brother and Namjoons boyfriend)

Kim Namjoon (Jin's boyfriend and Taehyungs older brother)

Kim Taehyung(Jungkook's boyfriend and Namjoons little brother)

Jeon Jungkook(Taehyungs Boyfriend)

Jung Hoseok (secretly has a crush on Yoongi, but is best friends with Jimin and doesn't want to ruin that)

Everyone could see that they were in love. The way Yoongi looked at Jimin, they were going to be together forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Jimin Pov

Ever felt the need to strangle something? Well, that's how I'm feeling about my alarm right now, and I never feel like that. Getting up I put on a pink skirt and a white t-shirt. My mom is always at work so I don't see her often, same with my dad. But don't think that ruins our family relationship. It actually makes it stronger, making the time we spend together even more special.

I hear a honk outside to see Yoongi out there waiting for me in his car. He picks me up every day to go with him to school. We walk into school causing a commotion, just the usual. The rest of the gang meets up with us in the quad. Hoseok gives Yoongi a look, I know he has a crush on him. But I trust him to not do anything.

"So, how's cheerleading going?" Yoongi asks, "Good, but Rose is still heartbroken from her boyfriend cheating on her, and it was her own best friend too" I sighed "I'd be heartbroken too" He hums in response and continues to look forward. 

Le Skip~ (I don't like school)

"Okay that all for today, free time until the bell rings" Mr. Bang put his teaching book down and sits down. I go over to Jin, and start talking to him about cheerleading and other after school activities we do. He and Taehyung are both cheerleaders too.

The bell rings and I head home. Honestly, Yoongi was acting strange today. He would dodge questions about relationships a lot today, and all we did was gossip so it was strange. And now he was late for picking me up. I decided to walk home after an hour passed. 'you know what, let me go see what Yoongi was doing for him to be late'.

I get to his house, it being so close to the school and all and see Yoongi's car in the driveway, so he did make it home. He knocked on the door and got no response. He took the extra key from under the mat and walked upstairs to hear......creaking.

Thinking it must have been Yoongi brother with somebody I just ran to Yoongi's room and bust in. Just to find Yoongi and Hoseok on the bed.....naked......having sex. Yoongi looked over to a heartbroken Jimin at the door. I just nodded with tears in my  
eyes "so this is how it is huh?" I gave a forced chuckle.

"Wait BABE" Yoongi got up immediately and ran after me, who just raced out the room. He grabbed my arm, "Babe that wasn't supposed to happen" he looked me dead in my eye "and to think I thought we were going to be together forever" " What, are you talking about we still are" He looked confused "I made a mistake, we're not breaking up because of that".

"Are you SERIOUS Yoongi, I just caught you cheating on me, WITH MY BEST FRIEND and you say we're not breaking up?" I throw his arm off me. " You're not leaving me," Yoongi says. Hoseok finally comes downstairs "Jimin I'm So so-" "Save it Hoseok, what kind of best friend does this" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I don't wanna lose you" "Isn't that something Yoongi should be saying" I added. 

Yoongi just looked at me smugly " why should I, we're not breaking up" I just look at him likes he stupid and walk out the house.


	3. Chapter 2

Jimin Pov

The day I wish my parents weren't home, guess what, THEY WERE. When my mom saw my face she immediately rushed up to me and asked what's wrong. I explzined what happened at Yoongi's house and she gave me a big hug.

"How could he do that, I thought you both were really in love" She questioned. Dad was in the living room watching Tv so he couldn't hear the conversation.

Le Skip~

I dreaded getting out of bed, my eyes were still puffy. I put on sweats( something I NEVER do) and a crop top. 

(I'm sorry, I skip too much)

Walking into school without Yoongi feels weird and I'm like 30 minutes earlier than what I usually be. So I can avoid him, Jin and Namjoon are in the quad already (They always are early). I run to Jin and give him a bear hug. "What's wrong Jiminie" He questions with worry laced in his voiced. "Yoongi cheated on me" tears welled up in my eyes once again. I explained the whole scene again. 

"Hey guys" I hear jungkook call as he walks up with Tae.....and Hoseok. I glare at him, he couldn't meet my eyes. The he comes up, "why weren't you at home babe? I was waiting at your house" "Don't call me that" "what". "We're not together anymore Yoongi" "Nice Joke" "Im serious" "Is this because of what me and Hoseok did, babe I told you...That was nothing to me". " WELL IT WAS SOMETHING TO ME" I screamed in his face and try to walk away. But Hoseok blocked my way "Move" "Jimin please forgive me"

" Why should I, how do I know you won't do this with my next boy-" "THERE IS NO NEXT BOYFRIEND" Yoongi shouted "we're not breaking up, that's final" " We'll see about that "and I walk away. Just to hear a loud slap. I turned around and saw Jin in a 'i just slapped somebody position. And yoongi holding his cheek, "Don't EVER come near us again" He points to Hoseok "Same goes for you, you slut"

They (they being Namjin and Taekook) ran up to me and walked to class with me

Short Chapter~~~~


	4. Chapter 3

Yoongi Pov

After they left, Hoseok just stared at me. "Damn it" he pulled on his hair "why did I do that, THIS IS YOUR FAULT" he pointed at me "if you hadn't seduced me, Jimin would be your boyfriend and still my best friend"

"He still is my boyfriend" I said smugly. He looked at me like I had two heads

" Yoongi.....he just said that he broke up with you, I can't blame him, you're an asshole" "he doesn't mean it we're not breaking up" I know he doesn't mean it.

What I did with Hoseok was a one time thing. Jimin wouldn't let me have sex with him for 2 months. I was just sexually frustrated.

He wouldn't leave me, he loves me too much. " you're psycho, Jimin isn't going to like you anymore" he pointed to Jimins locker, where him and......what was his name? Oh yea Jackson.

Jackson had is hands on the locker trapping Jimin. Usually Jimin would push him away and say "I have a boyfriend",but now he is just smirking.

What is he doing? He has a boyfriend. So I don't know why is he is not telling him tha....

WHAT THE HELL, SO HE IS JUST GON KISS ANOTHER BOY LIKE THAT. I run over there and push Jackson to the ground "what the hell are you doing with MY BOYFRIEND" 

Jimin ran to help Jackson up, "And Jimin how could you do this to me, I love you" Jimin scoffed "oh now you love me, what about when you were fucking that slut"

"I told you that meant noth-" "also what does it matter that I'm kissing someone else, we broke up" he doesn't mean that, he's just confused. He still loves me.

"You don't mean that" "yes I do, Yoongi we're over". He reached into his pocket and took out the promise ring I gave him."take it I don't need it anymore"

When I didn't put me hand out he just dropped it to the floor. I was still in shock. He really broke up with me....

NO NO NO....he can't break up with me, I love him to much. FUCK, if I had just kept my dick in my pants he would still be next to me.

What do I do now?


	5. Chapter 4

Yoongi Pov

I left school early, I picked up the promise ring before I left. Tears streaming down my face I walk into my house. My mom immediately asking what's wrong, and where's Jimin. Probably because he's always there with/for me.

That made me cry even harder. "Mom he broke up with me" I hugged, "I cheated and he broke up with me...mom what do I do, I can't let him leave me I love him" I was bawling into her shoulder at this point.

"Why in the world would cheat then if you loved him" my mom questioned. " He wouldn't let me have sex him, saying that he had cheer practice the next day" I sniffled "so I had sex with his best friend"

She looked at me crazy. I knew she was saying I was stupid with her eyes. " I'd didn't think he would be that mad, and I certainly didn't think he would break up with me." " well I thi-" " I GOT IT, I'll just give him gifts until he forgives me. OF COURSE" 

I left my mom looking confused and my dad just eating his sandwich quietly in the kitchen.

Skip~~

The next morning I woke up early to go to the store. I got an I'm sorry ballon and some of Jimins favorite chocolate. I went to his house just in time because he was walking out the door in sweats and an oversized t-shirt. That wasn't mine.....whose was it? A guy walked out the door next. He looked familiar but I couldn't think straight but all the anger in me was clouding my mind. And he had a mask on.

I threw the candy down and got in my car. Fuck my other plan, if he was going to leave me then I was going to make him stay by force. 

Jimin POV 

Me and Taehyung walk out of my house, he still doesn't feel well so he had a mask on. He rubs his temple and I hug him. He snuggles into his shirt that he let me have since I said I loved the design.

I started thinking about what happened at school with yoongi. Don't get me wrong I love Yoongi, that kiss with Jackson was to TRY to get him out my mind. And before you say "what about Jackson's feelings" he doesn't really like me. He just wants sex, he said it himself.

I saw a car that looks like Yoongi's flash off and a box of candy with a balloon tied to them. He must have come to say sorry. I wouldn't have excepted it. I wonder what made him leave in a hurry. Maybe something's wr- actually stop Jimin, stop caring about somebody that doesn't even care for you.


	6. Chapter 5

Jimin Pov

I got back into wearing my normal clothes. It's been a few weeks since Yoongi was seen at school. It helped me try to get over him.

Tae was helping too, he called me most of the time and just talk me to sleep. I got ready for bed and my phone rang. I knew it was Tae, so I answered without looking at the caller Id.

'What's up with my main bitch' "hey Tae" I laid on my bed and we talked about boys and some shit. 

Creak  
  
What's that? Mom and dad are away on a trip, so that couldn't be them.

Creak 

I got my bat and opened the door, ready to take whatever it is head on and- sike bitch. I went to my closet . It was the only room that wasn't out of my room door, I know its not the ideal spot for hiding.

I did have my bat though. The doorknob of the closet was starting to move so i held my back against it to hold it shut. Whoever was behind it was strong as fuck though. So it was open enough to see through a crack.

My heart was beating fast, my hands were so sweaty i almost dropped the bat. The intruder was finally able to put his foot through and i screamed. "Ratatada bitch" and there stood Yoongi. "What the hell Yoongi, what're are you doing in my fucking house" 

I thought I took the key from him, how the hell did he get in here? "You almost gave me a heart attack" "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you". I gave him a look of confusion, "why are you here in the first place". "Just came to to talk, I want to talk about us".

"There's nothing to talk about then" I could see him clench his teeth. OH-I forgot about my call with Tae. I ran to my room and grabbed my phone, "Sorry Tae" "forget about the sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Yoongi is in my house and I'm two seconds from calling the police" "are you serious". "yeah, but-" "Can you hang up for sec please" Yoongi interuppted me. "Why, if you have something to say you can say it with my best friend on the phone"

"I'm going to get straight to the point, I want you to go with me to my house and stay there with me forever." I looked at him flabbergasted. "Don't worry though, you will get to roam the house, once you get comfortable with staying in the house for a long period of time. but until then you will be in the basement"

My jaw was on the floor. Tae was was making weird "really!!" noises. "No, no I won'y go anywhere with you" "oh sweetie, I wasn't asking". " What do you mean-" a cloth was shoved onto my face. I screamed as well as i could with my mouth covered. "Jimin are you okay? " then all I saw was darkness.


	7. Chapter 6

Tae Pov

"Jimin, JIMIN ARE YOU OKAY?" I immediately hung up and called the police. I told them Jimin's address, got my car keys and raced to Jimin's house. The police were already there when I got there.

One of them tried to stop me but I told them I was the one who called. They let me in and ask me why I called. "I think my best friend was kidnapped" they looked at each other then back at me "why would you think that?"

"When I was on the phone with him, he suddenly left, 30 minutes later coming back saying that his ex-boyfriend snuck into his house and wanted to talk. He let him speak his peace but then his ex started saying some weird shit. Like how he wanted Jimin, my best friend, to stay with him forever at his house" I took a deep breath so the police could understand me. 

" When Jimin declined he said he wasn't asking and then all I heard was a muffled scream and the phone went dead" I gasped out the last line out of breath. " Do you know the name of this ex-boyfriend." 

" Yeah I do his name is Yoongi, Min Yoongi" and with that, the police went around the house to check for more clues to around the house. Jimin's parent's car drove into the driveway. His mom was the first out of the car. 

"What's going on here..." She looked at me "Tae? what are you doing here, why are the police he- Where is Jimin!" I looked her in the eye " Mrs. Park, Jimin has been Kidnapped" Seokjin got out the car and spoke up "what do you mean, who would want to.... It was him wasn't it, IT WAS THAT FUCKING MIN YOONGI"

Tears formed in his eyes and i hugged him "We'll get him back" tears formed in my own eyes "I promise we'll get him back"

But first things first, off to the Min household...


	8. Chapter 7

Jimin Pov

When I woke up I found myself in a...Cute room? It had stuffies everywhere and was pink and frilly. The closet was full of crop tops, skirts, and even lingerie. The door opened and I hid under the bed.

"Jiminie~, you don't have to be scared" of course its yoongi. He pulled me from under the bed and placed me on the bed. "Good morning sleepy head~" he pecked my forehead, I tried to pull away but I still felt weak.

"What did you do to me" he looks at me with his gummy smile. "Well since you moved on so quick, I decided to take matters into my own hands, so I took you here to live with me forever." 

What the fuck? I looked around the room for an exit and saw the door Yoongi came in through. I ran to the door as quick as a could, still feeling weak. I slammed my body into the door twisting the doorknob at the same time. The door didn't budge.

I looked back at yoongi who was just staring at me. "Why are you doing this! You're the one who cheated. You're the one in the wrong so why?" Yoongi sighed "I made a simple mistake and you broke up with me, we supposed to be with each other forever"

"You slept with my best friend, how is that simple!" "I was just sexually frustrated, it didn't mean nothing to me. And no matter how hard to try to open that door it's not going to budge."

" We're going to be together forever Jimin" His calm face turned into a frustrated one " You're going to stay with me even if I have to force you" He walked to the door and pressed the wall next to it. A handprint formed and the door opened.

I tried to run to the door before it closed but I was too slow. My eyes started tearing up, what did I do to deserve this.

Somebody help me.....


	9. Chapter 8

Tae Pov

I was banging on the door at Yoongi's house. When Mrs.Min finally opened the door I rushed past her into the house. I ran to Yoongi's room to find it empty and deserted. 

"Taehyung? what's wrong?" Mrs.Min asked me finally catching up. "Where's Yoongi?" I asked her frantically. "He said he was going to a friend's house and packed a bag, why?". "Mrs.Min he's gone, everything in his room is gone. " 

She looked confused "Gone? gone where?". "We don't know, but he kidnapped Jimin" She gasped. "No, he couldn't have. Maybe Jimin wanted to go along with him. Don't they still love each other? he couldn't have moved on that quick"

"He didn't, but I don't think Yoongi thought that. I was on the phone with him, he said that Yoongi broke into his house and then they started talking. Next thing I know I heard a muffled scream, Jimins's muffled scream"

"That doesn't mean Yoongi kidnapped him, Yoongi could have been hurt too-". "STOP, I know for sure Yoongi kidnapped him, he was talking about how Jimin was going to stay with him forever and shit, so stop trying to fool yourself that your son is innocent."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she fell to her knees. "I'm so sorry he did this. I don't know what got into him and-" "You should be saying that to the Parks, not me" she started bawling into her hands.

Skip ( to the next day of school)

I didn't want to go to school. I was still trying to find Jimin. But I had a big test in about 3 of my classes and I can't fail. Jin wasn't there, but I wasn't surprised. Namjoon was alone though, he didn't understand. Jin was always there. 

Jungkook was there by my side immediately. "Tae, do you know why Jin isn't here?" namjoon questioned. I was going to open my mouth but Hoseok came up to us. 'Do you know where Jimin is?" he said in a quiet voice.

" Why would we tell you" I snarled at him. "I just want to apologize, please" "well thanks to that incident Jimin was kidnapped". Their eyes widened, "Yoongi is a crazy bitch" "So Jin isn't here because of that?" 

"Yeah, now" I pointed at Hoseok "you can leave". 

He walked off and Namjoon ran off. Probably to go to his boyfriend, and Jungkook held my waist whispering "he'll be fine" and "He's ok" in my ear.

Jimin...Please be safe


	10. Chapter 9

Hoseok Pov

Jimin was kidnapped? And it was all my fault. I shouldn't have had sex with Yoongi. He used my crush on him to his advantage. I know, it is wrong to have a crush on your best friend's boyfriend. but It was hard not to have one.

It hurt so much when I remembered that I couldn't have him. But what hurt even more was to see Jimin hate me. He was my best friend and I loved him with all my heart (as a best friend)

The rest of the gang ignored me, I don't blame them. I'm just thankful they didn't stat bullying me, I know Jin hates me the most though. Because he knew about my crush on Yoongi, and I promised him I wouldn't do anything to harm his little brother. 

Now Jimin is in danger, and Yoongi is a psychopath. But what could I do, everybody I know hates me right now except my family. Tae is who I usually go for advice, he would punch me if I asked though.

Actually, there's one person in mind. Maybe he will talk to me. I get out my phone and dial a number "Hello, hey it's me" I pause and let him talk "I know, but can you meet up with me...please I need your help your the only that doesn't hate right now" another pause "Thank you so much, I'll see you later"

Jimin...I will save you

This chapter was shorter than usual~


	11. Chapter 10

Jimin POV 

He brings me all my favorite foods and sweets, but all he gets is a glare and the silent treatment. Of course, I take the snacks. I guess he had enough of the silent treatment though

"Why don't you talk to me, I give you all the foods you like, I give you the newest clothes, I even make sure you get a new stuffie every night. " He pauses "What do I need to do to get you to forgive me? please, what do I need to do? I'll do anything"

"Anything?" his face changes to a smile. "Yes, anything, what do you want?" "For you to let me out and never talk to me again". His smile drops "I can't do that, if I do, you'll leave me. And I can't let that happen"

I pull the covers over me and hug my kunamon plushie. I have a plan to get out tho but I need to trick yoongi into getting what I need. "Actually, there is another thing you can do" His smile comes back "I want posters of TXT and EXO. But get double-sided tape so we don't mess up the walls"

He nodded and ran out of the room after unlocking it. All I have to do now is wait...

He came the next day with everything I wanted. "Babe, I have to go on a trip tomorrow to get our dream house" Our dream house? I guess he saw the confused look on my face "Remember the house we said we would want out of the country"

It's perfect, my plan will work just fine. but now I know that I really have to get a move on. Who knows what will happen if he gets me out of the country. How did he get the money to do it though? I know his parents are rich but the house we wanted was like 4.1 Billion.

What else is he doing....?


	12. Chapter 11

Tae pov

The police are useless!! They searched everywhere that Yoongi normally goes. And everywhere Jimin would possibly go. But nothing, they found nothing. I'm starting to get even more worried than I already was. What if we never find him? what if Yoongi kills him for not cooperating.? 

My mind was racing I didn't notice hoseok walk into the coffee shop and sit down next to somebody similar. Who is that? I try to get a closer look, is that Namjoon? What is he doing here with that bitch...

Hoseok Pov

"Thanks for coming to Namjoon, you're the only one in the friend group that doesn't completely hate me" "I could never hate you Hoseok, I don't like you at the moment, but I never hated you"

His words made me smile "Ok back on topic, I want to help Jimin... I'm basically the one who caused this so I need to help somehow" "No, you don't need too".

What? "Why wouldn't I Namjoon, Jimin is in danger" " You don't need to, Jimin is smarter than you think, give him a little more time and he should be back to us" why would he think that.

"So, don't go out there and try to fix something that can be fixed on its own. Leave. it. alone." He said sternly "Ok, Hoseok?" No matter how hard I wanted to help Jimin myself, maybe Namjoon is right. "OK"

"I have to go now, Jin was to meet up with me at 5" "But it's only 1" "I have stuff to buy" he winked at me and ran off. 

I guess I'll have to give up my chase on Jimin, but I hope to see him soon.

Tae Pov

That he was going to try and find Jimin, what good with that do? Jimin hates him and Yoongi right now. But Namjoon did have a point, Jimin was a good thinker so maybe I'll give him a little time. But if he takes too long, I AM going to find him.

He will make it out safe.....


	13. Chapter 12

  
Jimin POV

Tomorrow is the day Yoongi leaves to go to our dream house. "babe I want you to play a game with me" I sat on Yoong's lap and asked cutely. "Sure" I fake celebrated and told him the rules. First, we will make a paper-like sheet with the two-sided tape, then I will place it on my hand and Yoongi has to try to take it off my hand with his hand. But the trick is his palm has to be flat on the sheet.

I know it's hella easy, I'm just trying to get him to do something for my plan. I started first with the sheet on my hand. Once Yoongi put his hand on the tape, he tried to pull which he immediately did.

We played a few more rounds so I don't seem suspicious. I acted like the game was hard a few rounds too. Once we were done I laid a sheet under my bed with my print on the ground when Yoongi wasn't looking. I told him I was tired, and that he should get rest for tomorrow.

Skip

"Bye babe" he kissed my forehead and walked out the door. I waited an hour after he left to make sure he was gone. I hope this works, I took the tap from under my bed careful to not touch Yoongi's print.

I presses the tape onto the print sensor and I heard a ding. YES, it opened. I ran outside and looked around. This place..... I was hidden in the tree behind Yoongi's place. Since I knew my way home I ran home and banged on the door.

My mom answered and looked at me in shock, she then put me in a bone-crushing hug. We stayed like that for a while, until Jin came downstairs. "Mom? who was at the doo.." He looked at me and teared up. His hug really broke bones though. Same with dad.

We talked about everything that happened. They were so proud when they heard of my escape plan.

I'm so glad to be home....


	14. Epilogue

Jimin POV 

Yoongi was finally gone, the police arrested him after he came back. I had told them where his secret hideout is. 

Hoseok tried to apologize again, but I still wasn't having it. What? did you expect me to forgive now that I'm safe? Hell no, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have had to use my brain that much.

But I'm glad that I had people to care for me, when I came home my parents made all of my favorite foods. AND I got to skip finals at school, I might need to start getting kidnapped more often.

I haven't found love again, but- oooo who is that. There is some cutie staring at me from another table. Time to get me a date. Tootaloo

The End.....

I know this story seemed rushed but I just didn't feel the inspiration I did before, but I didn't want the little viewers who read this to be left hanging so here you go.


	15. Sequel

I decided that I would make a series of this. It is probably going to be only about 2-3 books. Some people asked me to make one, I will try but i can’t guarantee the quality. It will probably rushed like this one.


End file.
